


Гиацинт

by Rena_Welt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Нырнув в холодные ночные улицы, полные желтых кошачьих глаз, лика луны и проезжающих фар автомобилей, она позволила себе выдохнуть.





	Гиацинт

_Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так._

Мойра раздраженно зашипела, ударив рукой по столу, а другой сжимая голову, до боли впиваясь ногтями в скальп. Буквы плыли перед глазами, складывались в незаурядных зверенышей, убегали из-под ручки. В здании мерно отстукивали часы, наполняя тихие коридоры убегающими секундами. Темнота тушила бегущее время, покрывала своим заботливым смехом и шепотом, но Мойре было это лишь на радость. Запоздавшие сотрудники, ходящие туда-сюда за дверью, нервировали. И хотя Мойра незримым шестым или седьмым чувством ощущала с ними родственное соединение — она сильно сомневалась, что за десять минут до полуночи их кто-то ждет дома — хотелось еще больше абстрагироваться от мира, погрузившись в несколько жалких строчек на клочке бумаги, вырванной из блокнота.

— Странно, что ты не ушла. Обычно к этому времени здесь остаюсь я да пара лаборанток, — на лице Ангелы отпечаталось недоумение. Она держала в руках стопку бумаг — очередная декларация от Моррисона, вероятно, догадывается Мойра. Впрочем, если бы Ангела не хотела с этим возиться, то ушла бы, а так — нравится, видимо.

— Дела остались, не хочу завтра морочиться с этим, — односложно ответила она, старательно прикрывая длинными ногтями предложения, которые не походили на официальные заявления или рабочую бюрократию. Вездесущая Ангела слишком любила совать нос в дела коллеги.

— Может, тебе нужна помощь? — Искреннее желание помочь в глазах сияло так ярко, что Мойра недовольно цокнула и перевела взгляд на ношу подруги.

— Разберись сначала со своими бумагами.

Последующие реплики она проигнорировала, полностью погрузившись в дела. За пределами коридора давно отбила полночь, шаги сотрудников за стеной стихли, негромкое копошение Ангелы в бумагах давало знать, что Мойра не оглохла, утопив себя в своих же проблемах и этом странной тягучей смеси, которую она всегда мазала на собственные раны.

Был почти час ночи, никто из коллег домой не спешил.

Мойра почувствовала, что девушка за спиной подняла голову и уставилась на спину коллеге. Хотелось попросить, чтобы она не прожигала, черт ее бери, своим робким и искренним взглядом, заткнуть этот милый щебечащий голосок, высосать звук из горла и яркость души из побелевшего тела, но Мойра знала, что никогда не сделает этого.

Наоборот встала и приблизилась к Ангеле, положив конверт с каким-то еле ощутимым ароматом гиацинта. Затем растворилась в хитросплетениях еле освещенных коридоров, стремясь не думать о том, что Ангела как всегда сделает по-своему, не думая о последствиях. Она ведь такая слегка _глупенькая_. Мойра боялась ее решений, впервые в жизни что-то кольнуло под ребрами, лезвием прочертило полоску от легких к сердцу. И никакая биотика не спасала.

Нырнув в холодные ночные улицы, полные желтых кошачьих глаз, лика луны и проезжающих фар автомобилей, она позволила себе выдохнуть.

_С днем рождения, Ангела. Я люблю тебя._

И все славные дифирамбы, пафосные кружащие голову слова, нежные и робкие стихотворения полетели в мусорку под искривленные губы Мойры и ее презрительный взгляд. Уж чего-чего, а Ангела не подростковой любви достойна.

На следующий день они встречаются ровно в восемь — Джек сидит в кабинете, ранние пташки-сотрудники шныряют по комнатам, Ангела и Мойра целуются.

Мойра прижимает ее к себе, обхватывая за талию, и проводит языком по губам, прикусывает, нависает под хрупкой девушкой. Распускает ее вечно собранный желтый хвост, очерчивает пальцами линию вдоль шеи, не прекращая жадно впиваться, удерживая одной рукой. Ангела сначала неуверенно, затем все смелее берет инициативу на себя, сжимая плечи Мойры. Она не помнит, когда дала согласие так бесцеремонно себя целовать.

Но, кажется, Мойре это и не нужно.


End file.
